supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (Light and Dark)
Michael is God's first creation and is the oldest of the archangels. Being the oldest, Michael deeply cares for his 4 younger siblings and was horrified when Lucifer betrayed God and attempted a rebellion. Michael was especially close to his siblings Mary and Gabriel, who all looked up to him as a big brother. In Season 6 of Light and Dark, Michael is freed from Lucifer's cage along with Lucifer and uses Adam Milligan as his vessel again. He participates in the final against the Antichrist, Lucifer and the Cult of the Antichrist. In Season 7, Michael has found a new vessel and fights along side the other archangels against Twilight and the Grigori. After Mary was fatally wounded by Twilight, Michael cradled her in his arms as Lucifer, Gabriel and himself shared a final moment with Mary. Background Light and Dark Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Reborn Powers and Abilities *'Archangel Powers' - Michael's powers as an archangel. Weaknesses Although Michael is God's oldest angel, who served as the commander of the Host of Heaven, and is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful archangel in all of creation, making him vastly way more powerful than all angels, even he has weaknesses inherited in archangels. Additionally, Lucifer potentially rivals his powers. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Archangels' - While lower angels can't physically hurt Michael, even with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Michael's closest siblings can harm him, but he is considerably stronger than Gabriel and Raphael. However, Michael's power is potentially rivaled by Lucifer's but Michael is ultimately stronger. *'Lucifer's Cage' - This cell can hold any angel, including Michael, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even Michael cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils, but as Lucifer could erase the sigils, Michael could do it as well. *'Holy Fire' - Holy fire can't kill Michael, but it can damage, and banish his vessel momentarily and even if Michael get traped in a loop of holy fire he could erase the fire as well as Lucifer did. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'God' - As the creator of Michael and only rivaled by Death and The Darkness, God can kill Michael. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of Death, he can kill any being, including Michael. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that predates God and Death, she can kill Michael. Weapons *'Archangel Blade' - Archangel blades can harm and kill Michael. *'Death's Scythe' - As the scythe was even able to kill Death, it can therefore kill Michael. *'The First Blade' - Powered by the Mark of Cain, and therefore the Darkness, the First Blade can kill Michael. Equipment * 'Sword of Heaven ' - The Sword of Heaven is a powerful sword created by God himself. It is a massive broadsword that is indestructible and can kill anything in an instant. * 'Blade of Time ' - A blade created by Father Time at the beginning of time, it resembles the demon-killing knife and can kill anything in the universe. Michael uses the blade during his fight with Twilight. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Light and Dark series Category:Males Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Minor Villains Category:Higher Beings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies